The addition of bromine to olefins is well known. For the bromination of normally unreactive olefins such as di-, tri- or tetrahaloethylene or di-, tri- tetraphenyl ethylene with bromine in a conventional addition reaction, irradiation and other free-radial techniques have been employed. The yield of the dibrominated products by the use of such techniques, however, has been relatively low.